


It Can't Be Me

by FelixFelicis97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I did this at 2am, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis97/pseuds/FelixFelicis97
Summary: Draco finds himself playing Truth or Dare with a very large group of gryffindors, some slytherins and the Golden Boy, who is inexplicably quiet and also very handsome. From there, things just happen.





	It Can't Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this at 2am because I just felt like it and asked a random prompt to my friend. She, obviously, had to choose the one I love to read but have no idea how to write. And thus, this happened. Sorry guys.

Draco was still trying to understand how he had ended up agreeing to play Truth or Dare. Especially one majorly composed by gryffindors. 

He blamed it on the two firewhisky shots. Or maybe it was just that Harry bloody Potter had looked at him like he was expecting him to refuse. Yeah, that's probably it. He couldn’t really back down from the challenge, could he? Besides, it had nothing to do with the fact that the prat was suddenly not-that-painful-to-look-at. 

Anyway, the reason wasn’t really important. What mattered was how he was now stuck seeing Lee Jordan and Ginny Weasley making out like a new Dark Lord was going to vanquish the earth tomorrow. They didn’t really need to worry, though. The git who killed the last one was still alive and Draco figured that killing one more wouldn't be that much of a deal. 

Thankfully, the Weasley girl finally stepped away from the dark-skin boy and promptly sat in her spot again. The group held their breath, waiting for the one who would have to endure Ginny Weasley’s revenge. Draco just rolled his eyes.

“Harry” she spoke.

Draco rolled his eyes again, almost going blind.

The golden boy had been awfully quiet through the game. He only answered one truth question (and now everybody knew he  _ did  _ have boxers with little snitches flying around) and gave Luna Lovegood a quick peck on the cheek, as a result of a dare. The blonde believed people were going soft on him, afraid he would unleash his I-killed-Voldemort power on them. He wished someone would turn this game more exciting. Like, ask Potter to take his shirt off or something. Not that Draco wanted a look at his ripped abs. Or dreamt about them.

“Truth or Dare?” the red-head continued. 

The boy seemed to shake himself out of some internal reverie and stared at the girl, almost evaluating his situation. Ginevra wasn’t known for making it easy. He ran a hand through his hair, messing the black locks even more and bit his lip, thinking. What Draco wouldn’t give to bi-

“Dare” he answered, looking at Ginny unfazed, almost like a challenge. All his body spoke  _ Do your worst.  _ There was just something about Potter when he got like this, like there's nothing in the world he wouldn’t face, nothing he wouldn’t do to catch the snitch. It gave Draco a hot chill down his spine.

Ginny smiled like the cat who caught the bird. Harry didn’t even blink.

“I dare you to sit right next to the person you like. And don’t come saying you like all of us. I mean your crush.”

At that, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice lost some of the colour on his face. He gaped at the girl, as if trying to understand if it was real. The people around him had different reactions. Granger looked unsurprised, the Weasel was practically snoring in her shoulder, any attention to the game gone, Luna cooed lightly at his right, Longbottom was almost as astonished as Potter and the rest of the group (including Pansy and Blaise) just looked eager at the prospect of having a clue on the person who stole the Saviour’s heart.

“You can’t be serious.” Potter finally said.

“Oh, don’t make such a scene. I was nice. We’re in a circle, so you can choose which side next to him to sit and no one will know which one of them is it.”

_ Did she said ‘him’?! _

Potter sighed and scratched his face, mumbling something that sounded a lot like “I don’t even know why I still play this”. Every eye was locked on him as the boy got up, eyes cast down, and started to make his way to the other side of the circle. The side  _ Draco _ was on. It was with a mist of mortification and admiration that the Slytherin watched as the black haired boy took a few more sheepish steps and promptly sat next to Dean Thomas and  _ him. _

Everything suddenly seemed to vanish from his view. It couldn’t be, could it? It had to be Thomas, it only made sense. They knew each other for years, had shared a dormitory, both gryffindors… there was no chance… no way that… it couldn’t be Draco. However, his mind didn’t really want to follow the logic and it concentrated, instead, in the last few months. How Harry always made sure Draco wasn’t forgotten by the other eight years, the late night talks when neither of them was able to sleep in the complete darkness of their shared dormitory, the few study sessions they shared at the library, how he sat next to him in Christmas once he realised he was alone, when he visited him at the infirmary after a nasty fall on a Quidditch game (even though Draco still caught the snitch).... 

And he  _ knew _ . He knew for long that he had fallen in love with the specky git, even against his better judgment, even knowing he never stood a chance. He knew how he had disguised it, even to himself, with snarky remarks and cold sarcasm. He also knew how he failed it, numerous times, with a small smile that shaped his lips whenever Harry said something funny, with the light laugh he was unable to contain when he did something idiotic, with the lingering looks and the dreams that-

“Draco?” Came a sound next to him. His reverie hadn’t gone unnoticed and the group was staring at him expectantly. 

Wait, what?  _ Draco?! _

_ “ _ Hm, yes?” he managed, weakly.

“Truth or Dare?” Potter asked, staring at him, intently, heavily.

He almost lost himself again in the bright green.

“Truth” he choose, a bit more composed.

Harry took a few seconds, searching for something in Draco’s grey iris, finally speaking once it seemed he found what he was looking for.

“Is the person you love in this room?”

It was an easy question, he knew. It could be one of at least twenty people. And still, he didn’t care about any of the other nineteen, focusing only in the boy at his left, all tousled hair and red lips.

“Yes.” He breathed.

Harry then turned and looked straight ahead, not even sparing one more glance at him. He could feel the other people looking at them, at him, waiting for his turn. But all he could do was feel the tension between him and Harry, not like the hate they shared years ago instead pulling him to the other boy. That’s when he noticed how the Gryffindor was still slightly leaning to him, shoulders almost touching. How the pink tip of Harry’s tongue darted out to damp the soft lips. How even trying to look straight ahead, the green eyes still flicked at him.

“Harry,” he heard himself saying “Truth or Dare?”

It only took the boy a second to decide, turning once more to stare at him directly.

“Dare” 

“Kiss me”

And Harry did. 

And now there’s was no mistaking, because Harry might always have been a ‘do first, think later’, but nothing,  _ nothing _ , he ever did had this  _ passion, _ not even flying. There was nothing that could have prepared him for this. It was Draco’s every daydream and more. Wet, full lips were against his and he could swear nothing had ever felt so good. He cupped Harry’s face with his hand and changed the angle, allowing the other boy to deepen the kiss, tongues swirling and mingling so no one could tell which one belonged to who. Their breaths were coming short and heavy and they didn’t care. All they wanted was the other. Eventually (even after several catcalls and whistles) they separated, Harry giving him a sweet peck to complete it and a loving smile.

Draco, however, still had to make sure. “So, it was me?”

“It was always you.”

Draco took his hand, tugged him to their dormitory and, not sparing a second glance at the rest of the group, said “We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

They weren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are highly appreciated <3  
> Also, come say hi in my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-nerd-book-reader


End file.
